


Samhain

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Halloween, i aint afraid of no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: It was just a normal night, and the Paladins were entertaining themselves with scary stories. Then reality and fantasy begin to meld as one of the stories comes to life.   In space, no one can hear you scream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before _Reclamation_

“And then when they thought it was safe, **_a burgin burst through the tree and ate them_ **!” Twin screams erupted and there was some groaning. Lance and Hunk were hugging each other while Shiro snickered and Keith groaned at their antics. Though, Pidge, whose hands were still spread from gesturing, might be willing to attribute the fright to their volume and not their story. Keith yawned, showing off his long teeth.

“If you’re so bored why don’t _you_ tell a story,” Lance said after he let go of Hunk.

“Why not ask Shiro, stuff like this is his hobby,” Keith said in a flat tone.

“I may like supernatural stuff and scary stories but it’s not a hobby,” Shiro said.

“You were so into it when we were younger, I’m immune to most stuff now.”

“Fair enough. Though, it doesn’t compare to something I heard during _that_ year.”

The others quieted down and leaned in. Shiro took a breath.

“ There are areas of space even the Galra won’t go near. Not because there are black holes or something natural, but because there are rumblings that there rips in space that take whole fleets of ships. They vanish before reappearing **_completely empty_ ** . Whenever data is attempted to be recovered from these ships, the technicians begin to act funny and then it’s too late. They have been taken over by something strange, something _monstrous_ and it won’t stop until it and its brethren overrun the normal world and rip open the entire galaxy.”

“ The way to tell that you’re in one of these sections of space is there are an unusual amount of solar storms, sensors stop working, and it’s impossible to make any wormholes _at all_ . Survivors tell of an unusual keening noise just before a possessed person attacks and spreads this infection to others. Some say, the cause is the destruction of a star, others say it is because the universe is angry and it is coming **for you**!” Hunk jumped this time and Lance just laughed.

“That was worse than Pidge’s attempt!” Lance stood up as the lights flickered.

“Sorry about that! We’re entering a bunch of solar storms!” Cora’s voice said over the comm system. Hunk swallowed nervously.

“I’m sure that’s normal.” Pidge stood up, “I’m going to bed.” Which meant they were really going to go tinker somewhere alone.

“Sounds good to me,” Hunk said joining them. Lance shrugged before the ship lurched and sent everyone back down. The paladins exchanged looks before they bolted for the command room.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked when they entered.

“I’m not sure,” Allura said, “Something’s not right, and I can’t generate a wormhole.”

“If you’re trying to help Shiro’s scary story, this isn’t funny anymore,” Lance said.

“What scary story?” Coran said, “This is really happening.”

“The Castle’s Sensors have gone dead. Get into the lions and see if you can do anything from outside the ship,” Allura said.

“Wouldn’t that make things worse?” Shiro asked.

“The lions can take more than the castle can,” Coran said, “They have to, being part of Voltron.”

“Alright, let’s suit up!” Shiro said.

————————————————————— —————————————————— ——————

The lions flew in formation around the castle and beyond the solar energy around them, coming from the nearby star, Klaatu Barada. There didn’t seem to be anything _off_. Though, there were no planets.

“This was a binary system last time I checked,” Coran’s voice said over the comms, “Where is Barada Nikto?”

“Was it the kind of star that could go black hole?” Shiro asked.

“No, but it was large enough to go supernova, but it shouldn’t have for another hundred million years,” Coran said. The Paladins heard an alert from over the comms. A dark purple strip of energy formed to the side of the castle.

“Look out!” the five yelled as one. The screams over the comms left the five lions floating in nearly empty space, staring at where the Castle had been.

“Holy quiznak!”

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

For five agonizing minutes, Pidge tried to do something to trace what had just happened to the Castle Ship. All their modifications to Green came up with nothing. Then the slash reappeared and the Castle with it.

“Keep your armor on,” Shiro said as he navigated to the hanger bays, which opened at the command of the lions. The Castle was on auxiliary power, which meant someone had knocked the crystal offline or worse, the crystal was damaged.

“Should we split—.”

“ **No**!” Lance flinched.

“Dude! You never split up in a horror movie!” Hunk said, “That’s how people die!”

“No one’s going to die, but we’re _not_ splitting up,” Shiro said.

“Code Mauve?” Pidge said to Hunk.

“Totally,” Hunk said. They walked through the low light jumping at every little thing. Well Keith wasn’t. He didn’t seem fazed by the—oh.

“I bet you can see perfectly, can’t you?” Keith looked back at Pidge and nodded. He waved for everyone to stop.

“What do your elf-ears hear?” Lance asked.

“I hear you getting punched if you don’t shut up,” Keith growled, “The life support is on, I can hear it even with this helmet on.” He pulled the helmet off and his ears twitched at the freedom: he gasped.

“Screaming, in the engine chamber,” he said. They ran through the hallways and when they arrived Pidge let out a strangled yelp.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. Pidge pointed a shaking finger forwards and it was—Keith felt his hair standing on end as he growled and summoned his bayard. The ghastly apparition was Galran in form. The same Galran Pidge had taken down whenever the Castle had been captured by Sendak and his men. Haxus. It gave them a sick smirk before it ghosted forwards and Keith slashed through him only to have to creature reform and it dove at his face. Keith jammed his helmet on and the mist washed over him and the spirit looked at him with a frown.

 **_“Too sensitive,_ ** ” it moaned.

“Sensitive? Wow, Keith, it also thinks you’re too sensitive!” Lance said.

“Get back from it!” Shiro yelled. He held up his Galra tech hand and the ghost recoiled. Shiro looked down before he charged forwards and slammed a glowing palm into the ghost making it turn into a fine mist.

“Shiro’s arm is a ghostbuster? I didn’t see that coming,” Hunk said.

“If we could replicate the energy, we might have a chance,” Pidge said after a moment.

“How? All the scanning tech is in your room!” Hunk said. Pidge just stared at him.

“How much time do you think I really spend in there?” Pidge said, “I found a room a level up I prefer to tinker in. Follow me!”

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

As Pidge examined Shiro’s arm, Keith paced the room, and Lance sat bored.

“So, Shiro, where do the ghosts of past dead people come into play?” Lance said.

“I made that story up; this is uncharted territory,” Shiro said flatly.

“There aren’t any here anyway,” Keith said.

“Right, you’re “sensitive.” What’s that even mean?”

“He probably has a sixth sense,” Hunk said.

“Like that movie?” Lance asked. Lance’s face lit up with glee.

“I don’t see dead people,” Keith said before Lance could even open his mouth, “But they feel weird.”

“Ok, if I can work for the next ten minutes, I might be able to make something,” Pidge said. Keith let out a startled noise.

“What’s wrong?” Keith shakily pointed to the doorway and in shuffled Coran carrying an unconscious Allura on his back.

“It’s just Coran and Allura,” Lance said.

“Stay back!” Keith said, “Don’t get any closer!” Coran stopped and looked up at Keith with a crazed grin and Allura jumped off of Coran’s back, clearly not unconscious with the same grin.

It was clear from how the Alteans moved there was something off, let alone their expressions. They lunged for Keith and Lance who jumped back and both kicked a bench they’d nearly fallen over at the pair, which only slowed them down.

“Protect Pidge!” Shiro said as he took a fighting stance. Allura turned purple as she shifted into her more Galra like form.

“I’ll take her,” Keith said after a moment.

“Not alone you won’t,” Shiro said.

“Coran, it’s me Lance-ahh!” Lance ducked under a wild punch from Coran and Hunk charged him only to be kicked aside.

“Why aren’t they talking?”

“You are not ready to hear me.” Coran’s mouth moved but it was clearly not his voice.

“Show yourself!” Keith demanded.

“Ah, but why should I? I already command the one who can stop me.” this time whatever it was used Allura’s mouth.

“Shiro! Try hitting Allura with your hand when the energy’s on!” Pidge said. The possessed looked over at them and renewed their efforts to get to Pidge. Hunk and Lance using a combination of teamwork to block Coran, sort of. Mostly it was Lance tripping Coran with whatever he could get his hands on and Hunk using his body to bash Coran.

Allura kept throwing Shiro and Keith across the room. Shiro managed to get Allura in the gut with a glowing hand and sent her into a wall hard. For a terrible moment Allura didn’t move but then a dark mist flowed out of her heading right for Shiro who blocked it with his glowing hand again. Allura stirred and moaned in pain.

“What happened?”

“We don’t have time to explain,” Keith said. Shiro joined the others and ambushed Coran with a glowing hit.

“Shiro what are you—.” Allura stopped short when she saw the mist Shiro defeated next.

“He had to hit you. Whatever energy the hand emits is not good for whatever those are,” Hunk said.

“Totally a ghostbuster!” Lance said before he went into a bad rendition of the opening riff of the theme.

“You might have robbed me of those vessels, but you’ll not deny me further!” the voice rumbled. Keith and Allura shivered.

“You feel it too?” she said. Keith nodded. Allura offered her hand, “Together we can locate it.” Keith hesitated before he offered his hand to Allura and both closed their eyes.

“It’s in the depths of the ship,” Allura said opening her eyes, “It’s horrible.”

“You almost done with that?” Lance asked.

“Unless you want it to explode in our faces, no!” Pidge said.

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

“There!” there were nozzles on the table connected to a larger  pack via hoses.

“I couldn’t make more than one, but I was able to make one with multiple attachments.

“From the size alone, either Hunk or I would have to wear it,” Allura said.

“I’ll do it,” Hunk said as he pulled on the pack and pulled a nozzle off and held it in his hands. The others each grabbed one and soon, everyone except Shiro had their own extension. He lit up his hand and nodded to everyone else.

“Let’s go kick some monster butt,” he said. They exited the room to see more dark mist had gathered. Shiro charged first and dodged the six violet streams that also went though the air, slightly scorching the paneling.

“Maybe we should just let Shiro lead the way,” Allura said after a moment.

“Oh, I have one more warning,” Pidge said, “We can’t—.”

“Cross the streams?” Lance said waggling his eyebrows.

“No, we can't keep up all six firing at the same time for too long. Five minutes before the pack explodes.”

“Can we _not_ do that guys?” Hunk said.

“Seconded,” Keith said.

“Thirded,” Shiro said.

“Anything else?” Coran asked.

“Try not to hit anyone else,” Pidge said.

They advanced through the ship slowly. Shiro had to fight for every foot they progressed and then the lift was a constant battle against the ever thicker mist. They arrived on the level where Allura and Keith had sensed it and the pair began to tremble violently.

“You will not prevail, you foolish mortals! This beast will not be contained again!” The form was a hideous creature that had Lance gasp,

“ **_En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén_ ** .” as he crossed himself with his right hand. Whatever this _beast_ was, it matched the various depictions of demons or the devil in many regions. It seemed ethereal like it wasn’t fully anchored.

“Do you think you’re gods who can oppose me?” it sneered.

“No. But we’re Voltron!” Shiro said as he charged forwards and the creature batted him aside with a clawed hand only to get a blast to the side from Keith.

“Fire!” Allura said. The room warped and Allura saw Altea restored before her.

**_“Don’t you want the power to do this?”_ **

“No. It would be wrong!” Allura said as she kept firing.

Meanwhile Pidge saw her family reunited and Earth made aware of aliens.

Lance saw his family waiting for him.

Hunk saw Shay and the Balmera were forever safe.

Shiro saw himself from before his capture.

Keith saw nothing.

 **_“Could it be you want nothing because you are nothing?_ ** ”

“NO! I already have everything I could want!” Keith snarled.

**_“Not even being restored to your previous state?”_ **

“I was still half-Galra!” Keith said as he increased the stream from his nozzle. He noticed Shiro snapped out of his daze and punched the demon thing.

“I’ll never become like that!” he yelled.

Everyone except Hunk seemed to have snapped out of whatever little daze they were in.

“Cross the streams!” Pidge yelled.They converged their stream on Hunk’s and the creature screamed before it glowed violet and the energy rip appeared around it, causing a wind as the air rushed towards it, whipping their hair about which finally snapped Hunk out of his daze.

“We need something to blast it back into the rip!” Pidge yelled.

“We can rig this to blow!” Hunk said as he turned off his nozzle and slipped out of the pack and began tinkering with it. Pidge joined him.

“Everyone stop shooting on the count of three. One. Two. Three!” they tossed the pack at the beast as Shiro dashed back to the others and it exploded in a flash of violet light and the rip vanished along with the monster and there was minimal damage done to the ship around it.

“Let’s get out of this sector,” Coran said.

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

“Where do you think that thing came from?” Pidge looked at Lance like he was nuts.

“Allura and Coran don’t remember anything from that trip into the other space,” Shiro said.

“Well, I do remember something,” Coran said, “It was so bizarre, but it looked like there was another Voltron fighting something like that fellow you  fought on Arus.”

“Another Voltron? Really?” Allura said, “I wonder if they had anything in common with this universe?”

“If that thing was from there, I bet things are _really_ screwed up like Keith’s the Black Paladin, I’m the Red Paladin, Shiro’s the blue and has a ridiculous accent, Hunk’s stupid and Pidge is actually a boy,” Lance said.

“It’d only be really messed up if only one person wore armor that matched their lion,” Hunk said.

“What about us?” Coran asked.

“Well, if Allura was some sort of Damsel in distress and you were humorless grump,” Shiro said.

“And everyone except Pidge, Allura, and Coran had mullets,” Keith said.

“Ha! If you know mullets are lame, why do you wear one?” Lance said.

“I like it, ok?” Keith said, “I never claimed it was cool.”

“I bet the Zarkon in that universe is less of a threat,” Hunk said, “If our counterparts are that crazy.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Pidge said.

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

 _In an alternate universe not too far away_ ,

Team Voltron, plus Allura and Coran, sneezed in unison.

“Vhat vas that?” Sven said.

“It’s believed if you sneeze for no reason, someone’s talking about you,” Pidge said.

“I wonder who? Probably a pretty girl,” Lance said.

“Though, for a moment, I could have sworn,  I saw another Castle of Lions out there during the battle against that Robeast today,” Keith said.

“Vhat? An alternate Voltron?” Sven said, “That vould be interesting.”

“Sounds unlikely to me,” Hunk said.

— —   **. .** — —   **. .** — — **. .** — — **. .— . . — . .—. — . — —**

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Welcome to our first Holiday special. We'll get back to the main plot next time.  
> I hope you liked the ending. I'm not saying the old Voltron was bad or anything, just think about how _weird_ it would be for the 80's Voltron group to meet the LD Crew. To them, things _would_ be messed up.  
>  Plus, I felt like having a joke at the old school group's expense.  
> I also drew a **lot** of inspiration from _Doctor Who_ , _Star Trek: Next Generation_ , and, _Ghostbusters_ (1984).  
>  I just had to borrow the _Alien_ tagline because I was writing space horror.  
>  There is one other Sci-Fi reference I snuck into this. It wasn't exactly subtle but let me know if you saw it.
> 
> Oh and the fact that this is the **Thirteenth** story in the _Lab Rat_ series wasn't planned.


End file.
